The Grand Ice Skating Match
by AniManGa19930
Summary: It's just a normal match between the schools...it becomes abnormal when Inui's creation is there. And finally Rikkai knows it. Please R&R Adding Epilogue
1. The Match

_POT belongs to Takeshi Konomi and Konami._

**Author's Note: I don't know why but this sudden idea popped up in my mind. The characters will probably be OOC, so to their fans I'm sorry but please read it first.**

* * *

**The Grand Ice Skating Match**

* * *

It was the first day of Golden Week when suddenly a so-called 'Ore-sama' invited them to his villa. Yes, _his _villa. Which big is just like a castle or so what Momo and Eiji said.

Thanks to Oshitari's secret book of Information, the Hyotei Buchou managed to gather all the schools' tennis teams. _ALL schools' TENNIS teams. _And that including, Seigaku, Fudomine, Rikkai, Rokkaku, Shitenhouji, Higa, Johsei, Yamabuki, ST. Rudolph and of course Hyotei itself.

Despite the grumbled and curses they chanted, the regulars stood still listening to the long lecture of the wealthy Keigo Atobe. He was explaining their so-called 'extra combination' training or rather…another match.

After few minutes, the Hyotei leader ended his speech and replaced by Inui, Yanagi, Oshitari and Saeki.

The four smiling guys handed each of them a pair of skates. Although they were confused they still took it. They then were led by Oshitari to another door, which later revealed a very big ice arena. And somehow that explained everything, '_Ice Skating'_.

Before the rules were told, they were allowed to prepare themselves physically and mentally.

Kaidoh and Momo had somehow cursing under their breath since Ice Skating wasn't their speciality

However the tenses were raised when the group saw Yukimura and Fuji happily brought out their own skate and putting them in.

How did they know there will be Ice Skating anyway?

**

* * *

**After they had lined up at the start line, Oshitari, Inui, Saeki and Yanagi cleared their throat, loud enough for the large group to hear.

Oshitari was the first to speak, "Welcome Gentlemen! We will now hold a Grand Match of Ice Skating! The rules are pretty simple…"

"Whoever reaches the finish first will be the winner. And you are also allowed to use whatever ways to win…" Saeki said smiling.

"The race will start when Sadaharu speaks," Yanagi calmly added.

Inui fixed his glasses smiling, "20 people who lost…" At the moment he showed a big glass of water, Seigaku, Fudomine, Hyotei, Rokkaku, Shitenhouji and Higa disappeared from Rikkai and ST. Rudolph's eyes.

"What was that?" Sanada and his team (except Yukimura) frowned as they watched the group ran like buffaloes.

Somehow they could hear them yelling: "I don't want to drink that!!", "I don't want to die yet!!", "Ore-sama will not lose!", "Usu", or something along that line.

* * *

To cut the long story, after about minutes Rikkai somehow managed to catch the previous starters. So here is the list:

In the First Line: Tezuka, Atobe, Sanada and Tachibana.

In the Second Line: Fuji and Yukimura and not very far from them was Shiraishi.

The rest group was pretty far away, and did I mention that Kaidoh had a trouble to skate?

Let's drop that topic.

The later group's speed slowly slowed down when they noticed a very gentle aura coming out of nowhere in their intense mood.

Turning their heads up ahead, they found Yukimura and Fuji who were chatting and laughing happily. Somehow, they group even wondered if they were twins.

They returned to their previous speed with carefully eavesdropping those beautiful yet scary guys' conversation.

"So what do you think about the taste?" Yukimura asked.

"Saa…but I think it'll be delicious as always, I'll recommend it. However, I prefer to let them drink it instead of us." Fuji replied smiling.

"You're right. It'll be more fun that way." The blue-haired guy said also smiling.

* * *

Finally about an hour had passed. They were still no change at the lines. However the 4th lines had finally reached their limit. They began to wonder how long it would take them to reach the finish. And envied how Yukimura and Fuji still smiled and looked fresh as if they had just entered the arena.

Suddenly the 2nd line group stopped and followed by the rest. The 4th line tried to recover their stamina as they watched Yukimura and Fuji let the 1st line to make a pretty far distance with them.

Their pants were turned to gasps when suddenly the two angelic boys disappeared from their eyes. And as if they had wings, wait they really saw white wings, on their back, the Rikkai-buchou and the Seigaku's tensai jumped over Tezuka, Atobe, Tachibana and Sanada who had stopped at the moment the two called them.

"?????!"

They even did a moon Sault before landed _gracefully_ on the ice.

They turned to the frozen groups smiling, "Good Luck, minna", and after giving blowing kisses, the two disappeared in a flash.

Their kisses planted softly on each boy's cheeks.

**

* * *

**

The first one who recovered was the emotionless Tezuka (who had noted himself to give Fuji 25 laps for jumping over him and gave the kiss) followed by Shiraishi, Atobe, Rokkaku, the rest of the group and finally Sanada.

Noticing the time they had lost, the so-called Seigaku Regulars which was in the 4th line smirked evilly.

"Kawamura-senpai!" A loud yell was heard and somehow Tezuka knew what was going on.

Kawamura turned his head around to find many people tried to stop something to land in his hand.

But it was too late.

The racket landed in the sushi guy's hand safe and sound.

And you know it.

"URYAAAAAAHH!! BURNING!!!!! MOVE!! MOVE!!!" He yelled out loudly as he smacked whoever in the way.

Thanks to their acrobatics, Eiji and Gakuto were saved. And being a buchou, Tezuka, Atobe, Tachibana, Sanada and Shiraishi were also saved.

Tezuka even managed to steal Taka's racket.

He turned to his back glaring at the larger group, "Momoshiro. Echizen."

The two troublemakers tensed at the mention of their name.

"1,000 laps. Around the Villa. Tomorrow." Tezuka stated _very_ clearly before returning to skate.

The group only sighed as they left the Ah-Un pair.

**

* * *

**

I hate long story, so let's _again _cut it.

The time when Tezuka, Atobe, Shiraishi, Tachibana, Sanada and Sengoku arrived at the finish line, they were greeted by…

"Omedetto (sp?)," Fuji and Yukimura who were looked like had just taking shower and sipping their tea elegantly.

And guess who the losers were?

Kaidoh Kaoru who was hissing due to his lack skating skill and the fact he was going to die.

Kurobane who was smacking his partner, Davide.

And pretty much of Higa and Johsei who were also there.

Gakuto who was fainted because of Taka.

Momo who was almost won but lose by an inch from Yuuta.

Followed by Kite from Yamabuki and much to Fuji's joy, Mizuki.

"Ehem!" Inui cleared his throat as he brought his glasses filled of water, "Now…"

"There was an interruption before, so let me re-introduce this. 'SUPER DELUXE SRYS'!!" Inui introduced excitedly.

"SRYS?" The group repeated.

"Yes. This was created by me, Renji, Oshitari-kun and Saeki-kun." Inui smirked as Seigaku, Rokkaku and Hyotei shuddered in fear.

"Yuushi! You traitor!" Gakuto shouted.

"Now, now…" Oshitari responded calmly fixing his glasses.

"What are all screaming about? This looks normal." Marui said after giving a short observation still chewing his favourite gum.

"Want to give it a taste, Marui?" Yanagi asked.

Not noticing the glim in Inui's eyes and frightened face of the rest of teams (You know Seigaku and the others), Marui happily excepted the offer, "Sure."

The 'know-what-will-happen' group quickly covered their eyes and seconds later a loud scream was heard.

"GWAAAAAAAAAAAAAKH!!!"

And…

THUMP!

Rikkai and ST. Rudolph's members' eyes widened as they watched Marui in no time laid on the floor, white-eyed.

Akaya and Niou took a step backwards in shock as they prayed silently for their winning.

"Marui!" Sanada shook the Rikkai's red-haired guy trying to wake him up but to no avail.

Meanwhile, some of the sensitive members of Seigaku, Shitenhouji, Rokkaku and Hyotei had shed a tear in memorial.

Later…

The 20 losers took steps backward searching for escape and Inui took steps forward forcing them to take a sip of his brand new juice.

It only took 10 minutes for finally the losers were caught and forced to drink it. The screams were heard in the entire Villa.

**Owari.**

**A/N: So how was it? Please review.**


	2. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

The large group were making their exit as some people dragged; ehem…I mean carried the dead people. No, Atobe didn't have any responsible for anything that happened, surely he didn't. The Seigaku were walking in group with the famous schools, though the Buchous seem to be far away.

"Aah…It'd be more fun if Tezuka drink it too, nya…" Eiji complained disappointed.

"Ssh, Eiji." Oishi tried to silent his partner, taking a quick glance at the said-buchou. He wouldn't want another crime scene happen there, especially involving his double partner.

"Do you really want to see it, Eiji?"

"Nya?" Eiji raised his eyebrow in confusion at the person beside him who was smiling.

----

Tezuka was having a serious conversation with Sanada, Atobe and Shiraishi arranging their real training or so they called. The conversation ended a few minutes later with Tezuka sighing and rubbing his temple, along with Sanada. They were tired by some of Atobe's silly idea and planned to talk about it later.

However the group's step was stopped when a certain buchou heard his name being called, "Tezuka".

The stoic buchou turned his head to where the voice was. But instead of receiving a face of the caller, he got a lips crashed against his. He stood at his place for minutes and that's what normal people called 'frozen'. His body was numb; he couldn't even react when a strange liquid entered his mouth. Despite that his mind was in La La La land, he gulped it.

And somehow that returned him to reality as he felt his throat was burnt. Soon he lost his consciousness and…

THUMP!

The great Tezuka Kunimitsu fell in front of a smiling tensai and numbers of shocking people.

"TEZUKA!!"

"TEZUKA-BUCHOU!!"

"BUCHOU!!"

"TEZUKA-SAN!!"

As many people were crying for the dead of their great figure and rival, three people were smiling as taking some pictures and two people were scribbling on their notebook.

**A/N: Hope you like the epilogue.**


End file.
